User talk:LuckyTimothy
Asking for help with the lists yeah if you want to ask those folks to help that'd be great. We'll just need to make sure we don't duplicate work, so maybe have one person do all the edward lists, one do all jacob, etc. So we don't accidentally move over any list more than once. What do you think? Sena 23:00, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Top Ten List Project Well, I considered and thought about it and decided...I'd give it a whirl. If it's for the good of the wiki. And, a rule of business: threats get you no where in the long run. ;)Puddinginthesky 23:43, October 24, 2010 (UTC)puddinginthesky Yah. How about I take over Bella? It's the least I can do. *raises right hand* "I promise to not harm her lists". Puddinginthesky 23:49, October 24, 2010 (UTC)puddinginthesky Oh, yeah, I know. It''ll be a wonderful way to pass time, though. So, create a new list and copy/paste all of the little thingies onto it? Great. Puddinginthesky 01:54, October 25, 2010 (UTC)puddinginthesky'' I can help too. If ever I see one that needs to be moved, I'll do it. (talk) 02:20, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Will the old lists be deleted then once the new one is created? (talk) 02:52, October 25, 2010 (UTC) LOL Don't worry, I call Jacob pages. ;) (talk) 03:01, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Um, I'm not sure but, the New Top Ten Lists' edits don't appear on the recent activity feed. How are people going to find them easily? (talk) 03:15, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Editing the New Top Ten Lists also don't count toward Badges either. All that copying and pasting and no reward. -_-; *sigh* (talk) 03:34, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I meant to do that for the Ten Reasons Jacob Is Best, but I accidently saved the page before I could fix it. Oops. Edit: Wait, actually if I use the exact same name then it'll just give me a message saying that there's already a page with that name... (talk) 03:42, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Okay, it didn't work when I tried to make a Top Ten Page through that little "Create a Page" button. It works through your link though. (talk) 04:34, October 25, 2010 (UTC) As with comments, I never really paid attention to lists. I'll give a few of them a shot, and see what happens. Ngebendi 06:24, October 25, 2010 (UTC) LT, I experimentally edited the "Ten Best Eclipse Quotes" - there's the original page, and the new one, "Ten Best Eclipse Quotes (new)" of course. Before going on, I have the following points. 1st) Any time I hit the "Add New Item" button I am sent up to the top of the page - no problem when there are two or three items in the list, but scrolling down for 65 ten-words-you-can't-utter-in-TV times is you can well imagine what. : BTW, when I'm scrolling down near the bottom of a page, I'm redirected to top of the page with no warning nor politeness - particularly on talk pages, where the important items are at the bottom of the page, this is very annoying. I don't know if this is just my system or more general with the wiki's new look - but to me it happens when I'm scrolling down with the mouse, pressing the page-down and end-of-whatever keys is fine. 2nd) What do I do with the old list? A, temporary, privilege of deleting page would turn very useful, I guess. Thanks, and probably something else is going to come up. Ngebendi 07:19, October 25, 2010 (UTC) At what Ngebendi said about the scrolling problem: that happens to me too. And not just on this Wiki, but other ones as well. (talk) 08:34, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Then it's a bug of the new look. Ngebendi 08:53, October 25, 2010 (UTC) LT Have the lists been categorized? The only one I've found thus far are the top 10, everything else I have to search. Well, I'll try to tackle the Cullens .not. Bella - 10-something... Quite haphazardly, I think. Ngebendi 15:57, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Xean may enjoy doing 400 lists by herself! Ngebendi 16:10, October 25, 2010 (UTC) NO no no please don't make me do all of them all alone! Tooooo many, I need heeeelp Sena 16:20, October 25, 2010 (UTC) creating top ten They're working to add a button to the new list format like we had in the old version, I think it should be live in about a week. Kind of a bummer, but once it's up things will be awesome. The other thing you can do is hit the "create a page" button, if you do that you get 3 choices 'normal format', 'blank', and 'Top 10". I was reading some of the notes on your page, and I'm not sure if you've addressed them, but I don't think we should delete the old lists because currently I don't have a way to move the comments over to the new lists, and it seems like we should wait to delete anything until we've fixed that. I don't want to delete people's comments if we don't have to. Hope that helps, let me know how the project is going and if you need me to help with things! Sena 16:02, October 25, 2010 (UTC) I'll do "other" I'm working on the "other" section of this page http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Top_Ten_Lists Sena 16:23, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :to notate which list I've done, I'm using *10 Reasons Why The Cullens need to develope a hobby I'll take over So you know: the lists under Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and movies are mine. Just done 10 reasons Esme is awesome. I'll use my blog to keep track of what I've done. Ngebendi 16:52, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: lists I'd be delighted to help manually copy and paste the lists, though am currently on holiday in France so can't start until the weekend =) Will put some work in then though, thanks for asking! Just one thing though, how do I know which lists have already been done?? If you give me say 20 lists to do over the next week then that would be cool, that way there won't be any confusion. (talk) 17:42, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I'm happy to do all the Rosalie, Emmett, Jane and Werewolves lists, as theere aren't very many of them so it shouldn't take too long. Is Ngebendi doing the Rosalie and Emmett ones too? (talk) 10:37, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Timothy, I've copied/pasted two new lists: 10 reasons you should be Team Rosalie (new) and 10 Ways Rosalie could becom Happy (new). Could you please delete the old ones? thanks Other point: there are so many lists and they're all really confusing, maybe they should each be placed in a category on a new page under their related character's name? I know it would be hard to do and I would do it if I knew how, but you seem very capable and maybe if you can't do it you could find someone who could? Thanks again (talk) 16:11, October 27, 2010 (UTC) What I meant was (I know I explained badly, sorry): there seem to be hundreds of the old lists and they aren't in any specific categories, despite them being about individual characters. Would it be possible to, as we convert the old lists into new ones, place them in chracter categories on a new page? That way each page would be in a category relating to the character it's about. I hope that was a bit clearer =) About the old page / comments issue: What would be ideal is to have an "old format list" page and a "new format list page". There seem to be 2 different list categories, "top ten" and "top 10". What's the difference, and if there isn't one could they be placed on a same page? I know I'm being picky and a pain but it would make it so much easier, all the pages on the Wki are really well oragnised except for the lists and it's quite frustrating. Best wishes, (talk) 19:13, October 27, 2010 (UTC) (sorry for being a pain) No, not an individual page for each category, but a new page with all the categories for new lists. So as we convert all the lists to the new format, we can place them according to character in a category on a new page. Ir we could use the current page, but do some major editing on it to include all the lists as we convert them. What I meant was have a category for old lists and one for new lists, but I see that it's already been done: "top ten" is old lists and "top 10" is new lists, got it. I didn't realise that they were actually the new and old list categories. (talk) 19:37, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Lists Okay, and if the name is grammatically incorrect or not worded correctly can I fix it?Puddinginthesky 19:53, October 25, 2010 (UTC)puddinginthesky Yesh, I saw it. Very smart. Be sure to pat your brain on the back...Puddinginthesky 21:28, October 25, 2010 (UTC)puddinginthesky Top Ten Lists Project Ummm... I don't really spend too much time on Wiki anymore, i haven't had time. I'll try whenever i have time.... (talk) 21:24, October 26, 2010 (UTC) *wave* How are you??? (talk) 21:28, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :I know it sucks. I've been helping my sister go through her crazy drama and it hasnt left me much time to hang around the internet (unfortunately). So what all has happined while I was in the away space? (talk) 04:08, October 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Thats cool. It seems like everything that happens with me lately is drama... maybe if I stick around things will get much more dramatic. lol (talk) 05:05, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :::Monotony is so monotonous- wait, I can do better. Monotony is so tedious and boring. So how shall we spread this drama? Spread rumors about the people we know? Or better yet, accuse them of spreading rumors about us. Muahahaha. (talk) Bonjour mon ami, how are you on this All Hallows Day? (talk) 18:18, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Awards That Kristin Kid- TeamEdwardFan.Talk and Aletheswan asked for the "Teacher's Pet Award" . I awarded the rest, but the Teacher's Pet Award is a little difficult for me to decide, because I am inactive now and I don't know (any longer) what all the Users change, and I doesn't have the time to look the whole Contributions of and . Also I changed the Template:Achievement, but the handing out didn't changed. (so the change of the Template can easy get undone) If you have a question, you can ask me, also I am very busy now. 18:42, November 1, 2010 (UTC) NeveisCheese☼ Tim, you might want to consider blocking this guy NeveisCheese. Though I can sympathetize with his position, his language is less than conductive to discourse... Ngebendi 07:48, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Somehow, I believe he's achieved what he wanted and we won't get any more lip. Too spectacular. Ngebendi 18:25, November 3, 2010 (UTC) You know, the trollific pic of interspecific peace and love uploaded by this guy? It's still around - it appears in the righthand scroll, just below the recent activity section. Ngebendi 20:01, November 3, 2010 (UTC) No, I wouldn't call it offensive either. But it is the kind of images I find unpleasant, call me politically incorrect, or aestethically unintegrated, whatever you prefer. Anyway, since it has a sponsor, I can keep my objections under control - never mind. Ngebendi 04:53, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Don't bother - mine's just a gut reaction, dumb and stupid. The pic'll get swamped among the others soon enough. If there are others asking to remove it, go ahead. If I'm the only one, it's not worth it. Ngebendi 14:51, November 4, 2010 (UTC) my newest page Ooh, sorry to bother you but I need some help : in my newest page that I have made, I'd made a spelling error ,and can you help me to ... correct my mistake? Ooh, the mistake is that I have wrote is " Breaking Down thoughts" and there have to stand "Breaking Dawn thoughts" THX Memedi 11:35, November 6, 2010 (UTC) ---- Tim, Left a note on Memedi's talk page suggesting the same to copy everything in a blog and then greenlight you for deleting the page. A buttinsky, am I not? Ngebendi 12:30, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Thank you for defending my honor, kind sir!! lol. You are an evil admin, and thats why I like you. jk. No worries, t'is my pleasure. I always do things like this for my friends. ;) (talk) 20:38, November 6, 2010 (UTC)